


Dear D.W

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, ooc, 人工智能, 近未来
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>近未来，bug很多望指正，有人体改造、整容（等等）、记忆重置等奇怪或戳爆雷点的情节……人物OOC的方向可能引起不适。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear D.W

**Author's Note:**

> 威廉·吉布森的作品给了我很多灵感，氛围上受《神经漫游者》影响很多。主线融合了我之前一个有关近未来的脑洞，工程师和机械师，不过这篇文里他们已经不是这种身份了2333  
> BGM：Mew的专辑《Frengers》。

1

 

他一觉醒来，天已经黑了。从旧床垫的破洞里伸出来的弹簧一直戳着他的腰，他睡意阑珊地伸手挠了挠赤裸的胸口和肚子，打了个无精打采的哈欠从床垫上坐了起来。

他没有床架，这条旧床垫直接搁在满是灰尘的地板上。从床垫上爬下来，他的手腕和膝盖碰倒成排的空药瓶，它们就横七竖八地放在地板上，彼此碰撞着，发出轻微的响声。他愣了一下，又挠了挠胸口，想起睡前好像吸了一根混进了氯胺酮粉末的香烟。

跌撞着爬起来，他抓起皱巴巴的连帽衫和牛仔裤套上，穿上廉价的短靴，往靴筒里插了一把匕首。当要寻找今晚要脱手的东西时，他这才想起来开了灯。灯管发出惨白的光线，把他这个宛如鸽笼的小房间照得一览无余。灯管也算得上是古董了，不知道是二十几还是三十年的东西了，这玩意儿早停产了，是他从一个专门收购垃圾的德州人那里翻出来的。

哦，那个德州人自称是生意人，收购古董——表面是这样，不过在他眼里，那家伙收购的都是些垃圾赃物，根本没法脱手卖二道的废品。

房间很小，一个破烂旧床垫就占据了大半空间，除了嵌在墙上的那个简陋保险柜，他没有其他柜子，自然也不存在抽屉。地板上全是药瓶和酒瓶，烟卷就塞在床垫旁边的一个铁盒里，另一个铁盒里则是些已经用过的彩色细管状碳基接口硅条——在他还有点钱的时候都是买那种东西止痛，用过的都留着，谁也说不准里头可能还残留着某些弱电液。

药吃光的时候它们大概还能派上点用场。

于是今晚要交给别人的那个东西……他放哪儿去了？

抓了抓头发，他踢开那些药瓶，跪到床垫上东摸摸西摸摸，终于在一个破洞里摸到他要的东西——一块储存芯片，还没有他一块指甲盖大，他把它塞在一个扁平的塑料储存盒里。那盒子也是用德州人的破烂3D打印机做出来的，愚蠢的德州人一直坚信它能卖出大价钱。

把东西小心塞进皮裤后面的口袋里，他用连帽衫的下摆盖住口袋。抬头朝墙里的那个保险箱看了一眼，确保它还在，确保它还牢固安全，他这才又在床垫旁边摸了摸，摸出了钥匙——一张细长的磁卡。

虽然他这里穷得什么都没有，但门还是要锁的。

他住的这个地方，所有人都只住得起这种鸽笼房——也只有穷成他这样，才会想到在这里租一间他伸个懒腰就会捅破天花板的小房间。这里除了普通人跟有钱人，什么人都有，扒手，妓女，瘾君子，或者就像他这样的人。

他的身份不太好界定。

他所住的这条街，中间穿过一个巷子，转过去，就是他“干活”的地方。那条街叫兰石街，别人都那么叫它，白天来来往往人也不少，街道一旁都是通讯或者电脑生意的。而他这样的人，通常管兰石街叫“半街”——白天兰石街只有半条街营业，晚上则是另外半条街营业。面对着通讯或者电脑生意的街道另一侧酒吧林立，但酒吧白天又不营业。

晚上的半街也是人来人往，酒吧的生意都很好，只不过普通人绝对不会想着晚上到这条街上来喝酒。

晚上的兰石街——是属于另一个世界的半条街。

所以有些人更喜欢把这里叫做黑街。

他穿过那条巷子，走过马路，酒吧门口老旧的灯箱与霓虹灯在他身上打出色彩斑斓的光线。他习惯性地拉起兜帽，推门走进其中一家叫做“天启”的酒吧。

他的身份不太好界定，不过别人都习惯把他这种人叫做游荡者。他们可能是小偷，也可能是杀手或者走私者，他除了不干毒品交易，什么都干。不过多数时候他只能充当一个运输者的角色，不算太危险，可拿到手的钱也不多。

可能几十年里还能一成不变的只有酒吧了。

人们需要一个吵闹的地方，喝酒，调情，赌博，撒酒疯，打架。

酒吧是黑街最常见的交易场所，酒保与客人都见怪不怪，他们既不会好奇，也不会多嘴，毕竟夜里黑街上多一具尸体不是什么稀奇事，这里的派出所不中用也不是一两天的事了。

他又拉了拉头上的兜帽，坐到吧台前，伸手叩了叩吧台的桌面。酒吧看了他一眼，从酒柜上拿下一瓶没开封的威士忌直接放到他面前。

常在黑街上混的人都知道一个喜欢在酒吧里罩着兜帽喝威士忌的家伙。

他叫Freak。

当然，没有哪个人的父母会给自己的孩子取这种蠢名字。

没人知道他的名字，加上他长得十分古怪，不知道是谁开始管他叫怪胎的，时间长了，于是也就成了他的名字。他也不介意，反正他自己也觉得他那张脸古怪得恶心。

吧台里的灯照亮威士忌的瓶子，映照出怪胎被兜帽掩住的脸。

他长得平凡无奇，平凡的鼻子平凡的嘴，说起来，鼻骨的形状还有点怪，脸颊看上去也不太自然，可不管怎么说，都属于那种混进人群立刻就能跟丢的类型。

但偏偏他有一双非常好看的眼睛。

宽大的双眼皮，深邃的绿眼睛，迷人的下眼睑。

那双眼睛简直完美。

完美到好像那双眼睛是他偷来的，勉强移植到自己脸上，却让他那张平淡无奇的脸变得说不出地怪异，让人隐隐有种厌恶感。

丑陋的怪胎。

怪胎开了酒，抓起酒瓶刚喝了一口，就有人坐到他身边。

“嘿，东西呢？”

他看了一眼身边的家伙。

“说好是我亲手把东西给K的。他人呢？”怪胎喝了一口酒，干巴巴地问道。

“他今晚看别的货去了。钱我带来了，东西快给我。”男人有些不耐烦地催促，谁都不喜欢怪胎的脸。他掏出一卷钱，用手按在吧台上，酒保朝他们这边看了一眼，继而视线向下瞥了一眼藏在吧台下面的枪。

怪胎权衡了一下。男人是K的亲信之一，虽然他根本不在乎这东西到谁手里，只要有钱就是买家。只是K异常难缠，要是东西在他这里丢弄了，K一定会用他那把大口径的手枪轰烂他的脑袋。

他不太想给自己惹麻烦。

“快点！”

怪胎看了他一眼，抓着酒瓶的手猛然握紧。

“算了，等K有空我再去找他。”他摇头，起身准备离开。

酒吧外面突然传来一声尖叫，所有人的注意力都被吸引，怪胎也不例外。他身后的男人突然起身从后面一把勒住他的脖子，手掌贴上他的衣服急切地搜寻着那快芯片。

酒保停下擦拭吧台的动作，手伸进吧台下面。

怪胎抓紧男人的手臂弯腰给了他一记结实的背摔。

酒保掏出枪管被锯短一截的猎枪。

“滚出去。”

怪胎拎着酒瓶背对着吧台举起双手：“这瓶酒先记在账上，等我有钱了就来结账。”

黑街上死了个女人，那声尖叫就来自她。

可能是因为欠了赌债或高利贷没法偿还。这里最不可能发生的就是情杀，游荡者们都知道短暂的露水关系好聚好散，没什么人值得爱到死去活来甚至因爱生恨。

怪胎带着酒和没能交易成功的芯片回到鸽笼，住在他对面的妓女正在她房间里歇斯底里地翻箱倒柜。怪胎往她房间里看了一眼，女人吸着鼻子，不时用手去擦脸上的眼泪。

他沉默地扭过头摸出钥匙开门，俯身把靴筒里的匕首拔出来扔到一边，看了一眼他的保险箱，然后打开装着烟卷的铁盒。

他一点都不慷慨。

只是他现在没有钱而已。

一根卷着氯胺酮的烟换一个晚上。氯胺酮是他从街尾那个无照经营的地下室诊所里顺来的，也不吃亏。

“嘿。”夹着烟钻出房间，他另一只手里还拎着酒瓶。女人回头的时候，还戴着兜帽的怪胎正靠墙喝了一口酒，左手的食指和中指之间夹着一根烟。

她扑过去从他手里抢下那只烟叼在嘴里，翻出打火机点燃用力吸了一口。身体的疼痛慢慢缓解，她终于能舒坦地吐出一口烟，抬眼看了一眼怪胎，她咬着烟冲他招了招手。

她知道这里不可能有无缘无故的施舍，别人对她好，不过是对她有所图谋。而她没有其他可以拿去跟别人交换的东西。

怪胎走向妓女的房间，顺手关上了他房间的门。

酒精和毒品，怪胎和妓女。

妓女的房间跟怪胎的一样简陋逼仄，廉价的情趣内衣被扔得到处都是，门口面堆满了被撕破的丝袜。怪胎随手把酒瓶搁在一张椅子上，推着妓女将她压在墙上。妓女仰头抽着烟，露出她苍白松弛的脖子。每当烟头亮起时，怪胎都会联想到火焰，他想起那些滚烫的怪物，无声嘶叫着从他身体上踏过，然后吞掉了他的一切。

于是他伸出手捏住烟头，拇指与食指捏紧燃烧的烟草，直到火光在他疼痛的指尖彻底熄灭。

妓女诧异地瞪大眼睛，接着愤怒地推开怪胎，一边粗俗地咒骂一边摸起打火机重新点燃那截香烟。

烟灰从指尖漏下，只是让满是灰尘的地板变得更加肮脏了些。怪胎伸出舌头舔了舔手指，低头吻了一下妓女的脖子。

幽暗的房间，两个人的呼吸声，墙和攀着肩膀的双手。

多半是梦里会出现这些。

还有汗水的气味，以及空调运转的声音。

他漫不经心脱掉妓女的衣服，在氯胺酮烟雾的气味中抱起她的腿。

但那些大概都是幻觉。

他都不知道梦醒过来的这个人到底是谁。

高潮迟缓而沉闷，两个人的汗水让他感觉有点恶心。妓女在刚刚的高潮中错手拉下了他的兜帽，他瞪着他那双仿若偷来的美丽眼睛凝视着她，直到她伸出手罩在他脸上。

她一巴掌掴在他脸上，不轻不重，正好打在他不太好看的鼻梁上。

“你应该再去把你的脸整整。”她试着平复自己的呼吸，用吸毒过后特有的轻飘飘的语气说道。

“我没钱。”怪胎含混地回答。他放开妓女，离开她的身体。妓女的衣服都被脱下扔在他脚边，而他只是拉下了牛仔裤的拉链而已。

“接个好活儿……”妓女自说自话地呢喃，像是在想象自己的那一天。

怪胎沉默地拉了拉自己的连帽衫，走过去从椅子上拿起他还没喝完的酒，正要离开，赤裸的妓女迈着飘飘然的步子三两步跟过来拉住他的胳膊。

“你可以再做一次。”

怪胎扭过脸，看着妓女脸上慢慢浮现出不快与不耐的表情。

“freak！”

怪胎不知道妓女是在叫他还是在骂他。他突然露出一丝恶劣的笑容，晃了晃手中的酒瓶：“只有酒。”说着，抬手作势要再次把妓女推到墙上。

妓女往旁边躲开一步。

这里不可能有无缘无故的示好。

怪胎掏出钥匙打开自己房间的门。

他喝光了剩下的酒，躺下倒在床垫上。他明明喝过很多酒，对酒精的耐受能力却越来越低。三个小时之前他刚刚睡醒，而此刻在酒精的作用之下，沉沉困意再次袭来。

懒散地脱掉了连帽衫和牛仔裤，他在自己的床垫上滚了两圈，弹簧又戳中了他的腰，他伸手压住那根讨厌的弹簧，闭上眼睛。

幽暗的房间，两个人的呼吸声，墙和攀着肩膀的双手。

有时运气也不算太差，想到过什么，梦里就会出现。

他被推到墙上，然后有人推起他的腿。他抚摸着对方的手臂，手指在对方进入他身体的时候紧紧扣住对方的腰。

那些片段在他梦里反复出现，身体因为这些记忆蓦地疼痛起来。剧痛从脊柱向外蔓延，他在梦里痛苦地呼吸，翻滚，弹簧戳刺着他的身体。他喘息着醒来，在黑暗中伸手摸向床垫旁边那些药瓶。

唯一装着药的一瓶被他的手挥开滚到墙边，他反手按住自己的背，狼狈地滚下床垫，按了一下因为醉酒而疼痛的太阳穴，爬到墙边抓住了它。

他不太清楚这是去痛片还是安神镇定的药，只是拧开瓶盖倒出药片塞进嘴里，然后又爬回床垫。

药效总是来得很迟缓，冷汗虫蚁般布满他的身体。他只能伏在床垫上，忍耐着。他知道他只能等待，要么是疼痛暂时散去，要么是他在疼痛中睡着。这个过程已经重复过很多次，他适应得很好，难以适应的只有剧痛而已。

但这些还不算太糟。

还不太糟糕。

至少他还活着。

想到这个，他似乎得到一丝宽慰，在头痛与脊柱的疼痛中再次闭上眼睛。

黑暗中，他看见有人伏在他身边。

是幽灵。

天快亮的时候，他终于再次睡去。

而那个梦，却没有降临。

总是遗憾多过顺遂。

他这一觉又睡了很久，下午醒来时他才感觉到饥饿。空荡荡的胃里只剩最后一点酒在摇晃，他爬起来去洗了个脸，想着这个时候他能去哪里弄点吃的来。

买面包的钱他还有，可以顺便买一罐啤酒。他路过一家快餐店，犹豫了一会儿，进去买了一杯沙拉。他知道这可能会被人嘲笑——大概都用不找别人，曾经的他一定会把他嘲笑得恨不得里外翻个面。

好在他已经不去想曾经了。

路过兰石街，酒吧陆陆续续开了门，夕阳照在街道中央，宛若一道橙红色的分界线。属于兰石街的时间正在减少，而黑街这个时候才缓慢睁开它睡意阑珊的眼睛。

拿着沙拉走进“天启”酒吧，酒保还咬着烟在吧台后面擦着玻璃杯。这个时候客人还不多，多数都是他这样的游荡者，白天无所事事，情愿早些躲进酒吧里，运气好会得到一两笔生意，运气不好便又是个充满毒品和酒精的糜烂夜晚。

怪胎走进酒吧的时候酒保就看见他了。他手里的沙拉让他看上去异常滑稽愚蠢，好在他依旧识趣地拉起了兜帽。

“你听说了吗，K死了。”

怪胎少有地露出错愕的表情。

K在黑街的势力非常大。

而黑街，这个不太好准确界定的地方，怪胎心里倒有个比喻——就像这座城市中交错纵横的分层公路一样，黑街大概就类似于最上层的公路。那些道路贴着写字楼的第78或者第80层蜿蜒而过，有钱人开着他们的车，车轮之下百米的地方挤满在他们的视野中只有蝼蚁般大小的人类。

在各种势力错根错节的黑街，能爬到K现在这种地位的人不超过五个。

K是属于那种有钱也有权开着车在最高层公路兜风的家伙。

而怪胎，则是只能靠着两条腿行走在贴近地表的最下层。

但他不是担心K，也不关心到底谁杀了K。只是K要的芯片还在他手上，这让他又少赚了一笔钱。

“有人看到是谁杀了他，那个人被带去警局不到两个小时就被保释出来。”酒保把擦干净的杯子摆到架子上，从吧台下面拿出一张类似广告招贴的纸拍在吧台上，“他已经上了A.P的悬赏名单，头号。”

A.P是跟K地位相当的另外几人之一，跟K一直保持着非常亲密的合作关系。

怪胎不关心这些事，但杀人可以赚钱。

他看了一眼悬赏。

附了一张模糊的照片。

杀死K的人叫Sam Winchester。

怪胎盯着那张照片有些出神。

符号也能杀人。

有人执意坚称自己见过UFO、见过尼斯湖怪、见过从未来穿越而来的杀手……有人或者会因为在开车时见到悬浮在天际之中的空中城堡而失神从盘山公路上冲下山崖，或者是称见到吸血鬼的少女割开手腕执迷不悟地要将鲜血献给英俊的吸血僵尸——谁也不知道他们所见是否真实，而医生们则更倾向相信是他们见到了“幽灵”。[注：可参见威廉·吉布森短篇小说《根斯巴克连续体》。]

符号从我们所见所闻的一切中来：书籍，影像，图画，音乐或是语言，人们从符号中获取信息，偶尔，也会受到符号的暗示，接受符号的引导，见到隐藏在符号之后的“幽灵”。

所以少女们见到的吸血鬼长得与那部老旧的2D电影《惊情四百年》中的德古拉伯爵一模一样，所以UFO的样子永远跟他们童年动画中的一个样。

那是真实还是臆想，谁也没办法说清楚。

但总有人为符号所杀。

在他们最沉迷的时候，或漫不经心，或满怀惊喜，但无一例外地都被这只来自符号中的幽灵引向死亡。

而对怪胎来说，那个名字就是幽灵。

与那个名字有关的一切都是幽灵。

他曾在夜里追着一个与幽灵相似的背影穿过人潮拥挤的两条街，最终却发现那不过只是幻影。幽灵消失在纷繁的霓虹灯下——他追过去，它就不见了。

他曾会在每天早晨醒来时听见幽灵的声音。

疼痛发作时还会听见幽灵难过压抑的呼吸声。

可每当他发出声音想安慰幽灵时，它就会消失。

再到后来，S和W开头的单词、一切能让人联想起这两个字母的标志都会让他看到幽灵。于是，地铁站里，品牌专卖店的橱窗外，酒吧……每个地方都充斥着幽灵，那些名字里有S或者W的人身后也都跟着幽灵。它们叫他的名字，手指穿过挡在他们之间的阻碍伸向他。

而后穿过他的身体，消失得无影无踪。

他会被幽灵带走。

对此，怪胎毫无怀疑。

而现在，他看到了带来幽灵的符号。

那个名字。

最开始涌出的不是喜悦、也不是悲伤，而是流过身体的痛。痛曾像滚烫的怪物一样爬过他的脸和身体，拆卸他的肢体，吞食他的皮肉。他不会忘记怪物的温度，也不会忘记痛。它们在他身上留下无法抹去的痕迹——皮肤被替换，但痕迹不会消失。

盯着那个名字看了许久，怪胎伸手拿过那张悬赏，将它揉成团塞进帽衫的口袋里，而后离开了酒吧。

沙拉被他扔进了垃圾桶。

接着他突然就在进入夜晚的黑街上朝着他居住的鸽笼奔跑而去。

他听见经过自己身边的某个人叫了一声“Samantha”，于是幽灵从那声符号中诞生，跟随着他，同他一起奔跑，叫着他的名字，微笑着朝他伸出手。

穿过他的身体。

跳跃的霓虹灯箱之下，怪胎撞到不少人。连串谩骂在他身后响起，但他没有理会那些人。他只是黑街上一个脚踩着贴近陆地的最下层街道的游荡者，早已习惯鄙夷和谩骂，而现在，他急着去见幽灵，谩骂于他而言已是无物。

回到鸽笼，怪胎一口气跑进老式的箱式电梯里，按下自己居住的楼层。

幽灵就在他身边。

他抬头看了一眼它温柔的眼睛。

“嘿。”他喘息着，头一次全神贯注地注视它，试着跟它打招呼。他放下兜帽，让幽灵能看清自己的脸，“嘿。”

幽灵只是微笑，没有说话。

它在笑。

怪胎走出电梯，伸手从口袋里拿出钥匙。

在这里就能听见住在他对面的妓女房间里传来的呻吟声。

他想起妓女昨晚说的。

接个好活儿。

他想她是对的。

总得给自己一点希望。

一点酒，一个好女人，以及……活着的弟弟。

走近房间，怪胎却发现门敞着。他愣了一下，下意识大步跨进房间，逼仄的鸽笼里一片狼藉。床垫被人用刀割得乱七八糟，药瓶被踢得到处都是。床垫边上的铁盒被人打开了，烟卷和旧硅条散落一地。

这种地方实在没有盗窃的价值。

怪胎看见被他镶嵌进墙壁里的保险箱被人强行锯开。

里面空空如也。

怪胎下意识伸手贴上自己的心口。

扭头，幽灵已经不见了。

他不知道是谁来过这里，撬开那扇破门，锯开了他的保险箱。他不知道他这里有什么东西值得别人挂心。

退出房间，迎面有人朝他这边走来。怪胎知道他，曾经是个富商，现在是个贫穷的瘾君子。

“嘿。”他试着跟瘾君子打招呼，声音却嘶哑得不像话。

没人喜欢怪胎。

就算是小偷跟瘾君子，也有资格对怪胎不屑一顾。

“嘿，我说……”

那人从他身边走过。

他早习惯了别人的漠视，也习惯了别人对他的这种冷暴力。他曾经觉得这样很好，每个人都不喜欢他，因为他也不喜欢自己。他房间里没有镜子，走到哪里都避开镜子，因为他也不想看到这张不协调的脸。

他不想在他身上看到任何一丝能联想到过去的影子。

那双眼睛让他难受。

它们也是符号，会带来幽灵。

“我有话问你。”

怪胎冲渐渐走远的背影说道。

没人理会他。

瘾君子突然被一股大得不像话的力量拉住，天旋地转，当他反应过来的时候，自己已经被怪胎单手抓着衣襟提起死死压在了墙上。他的后背死死贴着老旧斑驳的墙壁，双脚已经离地，而怪胎的表情却轻松得仿佛他只是拎起了一只猫而已。

怪胎只是想知道是谁撬了他的门。

瘾君子基本不会离开这栋大楼。

他丝毫没意识到自己少有的凶狠表情吓到了瘾君子。瘾君子支吾着，说话断断续续。他不敢看怪胎的脸，凶狠的表情只会让他显得更加怪异可怕。

他的脸颊，他的鼻子和嘴唇都像是树脂材料做出来的假人。

只有那双眼睛还活着。

死物有一双活人的眼睛。

瘾君子没见到闯进怪胎房间那个人的正脸，他不敢出去——那人手里有一把脉冲枪。

他听见那个人在怪胎房间里翻找东西的声音，铁盒被打开又扔掉，刀切割开床垫，药瓶彼此碰撞，最后却悄无声息。

瘾君子那里再也得不到更多信息。

怪胎放开他，他惊恐地吞咽着津液，忙不迭向自己的房间跑去。余光瞥见怪胎垂在身侧的手，有血从指间低落。

钥匙还被怪胎抓在手里，手中的力道突然失去分寸，磁卡尖锐的方角如同插进锁口般扎进掌心。手掌用力握紧，磁卡在怪胎手中被折断。

他放任自己，站在狼藉的房间之外，任由久违的愤怒侵占身体。

痛的时候他才觉得自己还活着。

内啡肽、巴比妥、安非他命或是氯胺酮，它们在他的授意之下剥夺他的痛。

死物般麻木不仁。

而愤怒让他复活。

他想起那串符号。

保险箱里关着的是幽灵的影子。

他不敢面对的，却绝对无法容忍失去的。

漠然拔出手中磁卡的碎片，回到房间，怪胎在床垫的碎块中找到他唯一的武器——那把匕首，还有一叠卷起的现金。

现金也是他藏在床垫里的，这是不能用的钱。

将钱塞进牛仔裤口袋，匕首插进靴筒里，怪胎从地上捡起那瓶止疼药放进了帽衫的口袋里。

他要去把自己的东西找回来。

这个时候，他主动在心里叫起那个名字。

Sam。

于是幽灵又出现了。

年轻的男孩闭上眼睛倾身向他靠过来，嘴唇快要触碰他的脸颊。

穿过他的身体。

消失。

 

TBC


End file.
